theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Smugglers
Star Smugglers was the Ninth Ambush Game and took place during Phase 2. It began on Saturday, October 27. It was hosted by Siblings but the pictures were taken by DarthPotato77 It was by far the longest game. There were several delays during the game due to the host and picture taker being different people, as well as the announcement of Star Wars VII, Hurricane Sandy, and Thanksgiving. Playable Characters Ta-Crys Dennjor-- Natalie Reema Har-- Kenobi Kirstone McKlemmennemm-- Pinda Shalll Mar-- Darkside Thenn Prey-- CBK Lyvee Prey-- Sithkilla Sedge Antilles-- Squiggy Nikky Antilles-- Potato Kai Klim-- Star Warrior Dai Klim-- Namialus Rai Klim-- Ivar Hosts Miss Eisley Firson Laina Prey Premise A group of musicians, collectively titled "Noise," travel across the galaxy performing at Imperial bases and aboard Imperial Star Destroyers. However, they are secretly collecting and transporting information for the Rebel Alliance. Prolog The dozen members of "Noise" trooped aboard the Galaxy Rambler with their director Miss Eisley. "Did you see that guy when we played our heavy version of the Imperial Theme?" Reema asked Lyvee and Rai, "He was all like… O_O" Reema gave a wide-eyed stare. "Did someone lose a tube of purple lipstick?" Kai shouted, "I found one on the floor." She held it up. "Me!" yelled Laina. "Knock Knock," said Kirstone. "Who’s there?" asked Ta-Crys and Shalll simultaneously. "Wendy." "Wendy who?" "When dee joke is over, you had better laugh!" replied Kirstone. "I think you need to order more hydrolic fluid," Sedge said to Nikky as the two of them walked towards the cockpit. "We’re starting to run low." "What’s for dinner? Thenn asked Miss Eisley. "Let’s all be quiet so we can hear the song of the day," ordered Dai. Everyone kept talking. Day 1 Everyone sat in a circle and played Signs after dinner, while recordings of their latest concert played in the background. Nikky was in the middle. She pointed to Rai, "Do you have it?" she asked. "No." "Do you have it?" she pointed to Ta-Crys. Suddenly, Miss Eisley burst through the doorway. In her hand she held a small black box. "What’s the matter, Miss Eisley?" inquired Laina. "I just found this unknown device attached to our communications equipment." Handing the box to Reema, she asked, "Just what is it?" Reema looked it over. "It’s a bug," came her grim reply, "someone has heard every word we’ve sent over the com-system." "That’s inconceivable!" exclaimed Ta-Crys. "Not only that," continued Reema, holding the devise close to her face, "It’s an Imperial gadget. This little component here gives it away." "In that case," began Miss Eisley, "the good news is that we haven’t contacted the Alliance yet on this trip. The bad news is that we’ll have to do so at some point. And the horrible news is that one of you must have planted this bug!" "That’s Inconceivable!" shouted Ta-Crys as he came to his feet. "What should we do?" asked Lyvee. "I read this story once," replied Nikky, "it was about a bunch of bounty hunters, and they were going to do a job, only some of them were back-stabbing Scum, who planned to murder and cheat the others! So their leader, Spudlo Tateroff, set up this system where they would vote every day on who was the Scum. And if a person got the majority of the votes, then Spudlo would kill them!" Nikky looked around, everyone was staring at her. "What?" Sedge pulled her down to sit beside him. "That’s a terrible idea," Dai announced. I can’t think of anything better at the moment," Eisley replied, then added, "though of course we will only lock a person up in the storage closet if they’re voted off. So… I suppose you should begin discussion now." She finished quietly. During the Day IMPERIALS? AMONG US? WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!! ~Lyvee Prey Words to describe this: Inconceivable, inconvenient, incomprehensible, unimaginable, incogitable, insupposable, mind-boggling, staggering, alarming, disquieting, ghastly, horrendous, unthinkable... and these are just words off the top of my head. Words to describe how I feel: sad, betrayed, worrisome, irritated, upset, uneasy, unnerved, vexed, sick to my stomach... ~Ta-Crys Dennjor The members of "Noise" began pointing fingers at one another. In the end however, Sedge Antilles (played by Squiggy,) was voted off due to inactivity. Day 1's Conclusion When Miss Eisley walked into the room with Laina Prey, she noticed the subtle differences between now and yesterday. Before, laughter and trust had permeated the group, now a cloud of suspicion was begging to drive the members away from one another. Not all ties had been severed though. And some laughter still echoed off the metal walls. Thenn did pushups as Ta-Crys talked to him. Lyvee stood nearby reading her "Last Will and Testament." "Should I really have bequeathed my Dressy Performance Shoes to Kai?" she mumbled to herself. The Antilles siblings sat together in a corner. "It’ll be alright Nikky," Sedge was comforting his sister, "It’s not as if Miss Eisley is going to kill me or anything." He made a wry face, "I think I’m strong enough to survive a few days in the storage closet." Sedge glanced over at Kirstone, who was about to do a magic trick. "Hey people!" he yelled to the five people clustered around Kirstone, "Pay attention, that’s the best card trick you’ll ever see." Turning to Nikky he said, "Remember the day Thenn and I taught him this trick?" Both siblings smiled at the memory. Miss Eisley stepped forward, "Laina, do you have the vote tally?" Laina struck a dramatic pose, "The final count was…" she paused to milk the tension for all it was worth. "One vote for Ta-Crys. And…" she paused again. "Oh, hurry up with it, Laina," interrupted Lyvee, "Sedge was voted off and we all know it." "And Sedge got seven votes." Laina finished quickly. The young pilot stood and walked to the front of the group, "I’m innocent. You guys will just have to hurry up and find the traitors without me, OK?" "Now, I want all of you to go to bed. We have to perform again tomorrow, and you need to be at your best." Miss Eisley said as she left the room with Sedge. Night 1 A hooded figure slipped from shadow to shadow aboard the Galaxy Rambler, but there were too many lights about, too many bleary eyes refusing to sleep, to many chances of being spotted for the Assassin to feel safe. The Imperial peeked into the room occupied by the chosen victim, flinching at the light that fell through the doorway, but the occupant was still awake. Giving a quiet hiss, the Assassin disappeared once again into the shadows. Day 2 The members of "Noise" sat in the "Galaxy Rambler’s" main room. Ever so often, there would be a new Prime Suspect, and the seating arrangements would change accordingly. As Miss Eisley entered the room, Ta-Crys was compiling a long list of adjectives to describe how he felt as the current Prime Suspect. "You will all be pleased to hear that after a most thorough investigation last night, I have found Sedge to be inocent," began the group’s director, but several people interrupted her. "Pleased?" shouted Ta-Crys, "Why would I be pleased to discover that we made a mistake? I’m displeased, unhappy, dissatisfied and incredulous! We voted off the wrong person… That’s inconceivable!" "I KNEW he was innocent," cheered Nikky. However, everyone else looked to be in varying stages of dismay. "Now, in case you’ve lost track of the time," Miss Eisley grabbed the conversation’s reigns once again, "In a few minutes we need to be ready to unload at our next venue and play our best concert. Be careful, but gather as much information as you safely can; the Alliance knows almost nothing about this base." A few minutes of frantic activity followed. Kai seemed to be everywhere giving everyone an overabundance of advice on how to appear presentable, while Dai gave orders to pack up instruments and stack the cases a certain way. Much to his chagrin, everyone seemed to follow their OWN advice. "They actually listen to Kai," he grumbled under his breath. Miss Eisley walked across the room, dodging around Rai, (who was running across the room in an impromptu race against Laina and Kirstone.) Nikky was checking the equitment pile to make sure nothing was missing. "Music stands… Check. Mallets… Check. Lovey-Dovey Mats… Check. Extra tables… Check. Bontormian Klesplong… Check." The young woman looked up when Miss Eisley spoke her name, "Yes?" "Nikky, you better go get Sedge, he’s eager to get out of the closet." Skipping out of the room, Nikky grinned. A minute later as everyone was settling down and preparing to meet a new batch of Imperial Officers, a scream tore through the quiet conversation. "That sounded like Nikky!" exclaimed Reema. Everyone dashed for the supply closet. "Inconceivable," breathed Ta-Crys as he reached the doorway. Sedge was dead, a knife protruding from his chest. Beside him, his sister knelt, shaking with silent weeping. "What’s happened?" asked Lyvee, seeming to choke on the words. Without a word, Nikky held out a piece of flimsie on which had been typed a message. Thenn took it from her and read it aloud, "Thus perish all traitors." "He never betrayed us," whispered Nikky, "one of you assumed the worst," she looked at Sedge, "but he was innocent, and one of you killed him" her gaze shifted to the group before her, "One of you MURDERED an innocent man. You murdered my brother!" Thenn carried her to her room, passing an Imperial officer at the door. "Excuse me," the man said, "all of you seem to be late to your own concert." During the Day'' ''…I will avenge my brother. ~Nikky Antilles NO! A PERSON DIED!!!! WE! MUST! HAVE! REVENGE!!!!!!! ~Lyvee Prey I am not scum, and Nikky and I are doing this because Ta is really our only hope. Hear what Nikky has to say, she's given us lots of evidence. You'd be a fool not to follow us. Heh, even Ta's father was an Imperial Inspector… so he just followed him. Like father, like son. ~Dai Klim Abandoned, alone, companionless, forlorn, destitute, disconsolate, forsaken, isolated, outcasted, troglodytic, loneliest, solo, solitary, traveling light, comfortless, disheartened, somber, melancholy... ~Ta-Crys Dennjor Ok, so I think we should vote off Remma since she claimed the protector role. ~Shalll Mar Shall instead of acussing why dont you explain your absense from the group over the last years. It says right here you've been "Away for unknown reasons" Now Why is that Shall? ~Thenn Prey During Day 2, many people were accused but the brunt of the group’s suspicions fell on Ta-Crys Dennjor. Day 2 Conclusion Right before Ta-crys received enough votes to be convicted, members of "Noise" began to vote for themselves, which saved him. VOTE: THENN (CBK MYSELF) I don't think you are a Spy Ta-Crys. And that's final. ~Thenn Prey I am sorry everyone but I fear Ta-Cys is loyal. If he is scum then I am making a huge mistake but *sighs* I guess I'll vote for myself. Pointless vote anyways. I REALLY hope you are loyal Dennjor, anyways VOTE: SHALLL MARR (DARKSIDERULES13) ~Shalll Mar Hmph, the people not voting for Ta are really blind. ~Dai Klim The day ended without anyone having acquired 6 votes. Laina sat and practiced her cup stacking. "I don’t get it," she suddenly stated, "why would anyone vote for THEMSELVES?" Normally, Dai would have taken this as a chance to jump in with his answer, but now he and Ta-crys were engaged in a staring match. However, as the musicians began to wind down after a trying day, the two young men finally found a bit of common ground and sat awkwardly together. Finally, the members trickled out of the main room into their respective bedrooms. Trivia -This was the first game where pictures are not taken by the host. -This was the first game since The Jedi Temple Game not to feature executions -Every single created character in this game was loosly based on a real person that is a friend of the Siblings in real life -Brother's favorite character was the unlucky Sedge Antilles; this is not surprising since Sedge was based on Brother -This was the first game to go over a month in Real Life Days. (It only lasted 7 Game Days.) -This was the first game to start with one Imperial, and gain more as the game progressed. -The scene in which members of "Noise" work as waiters at an Imperial cocktail party was inspired by the many times the characters of the old TV show Hogan's Heroes did the same by working at Nazi events. The story went through several versions, and we had to rethink our story twice while the game was happening. Originally, the characters would all have been from the Star Wars movies: Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han and Chewbacca (played by the same person,) C-3PO and R2-D2 (also played by only one person,) Dak Ralter, General Carlist Rieekan, Wedge Antilles, Cal Alder, Major Ren Derlin, and Zev Senesca. The game's second version would have had Wedge Antilles in its conclusion. Stealing the Death Star Plans was entirely Brother's idea and was not proposed untill several Days into the game. During the last Real Life week of the game, the Siblings crammed in an entire series of Doctor Who. So, when Rai was stuck in a metal crate, our first thought was naturally to have Thenn whip out a Sonic Screwdriver. This of course, was not what was used in the final product, instead, we took a page out of MacGyver's book by having him create a tool out of what was available. Category:Star Smugglers Category:Games Category:Phase II Category:Rebellion Category:Galactic Empire Category:Siblings-Canon